Goodbye
by ershin
Summary: Tanggal 6 Winter—hari yang membahagiakan bagimu, Gray, ulang tahunmu. Ya—hari yang membahagiakan. Seharusnya begitu.


**Disclaimer: **Natsume

**Warning: **OOC

Cerita pertama di fandom ini. Tolong dikoreksi. Happy reading!

**Goodbye**

Mereka bertemu di sini—di _Mineral Town_. Awalnya mereka hanya berdua—sahabat dekat. Namun, lambat laun semua itu berubah sejak gadis berambut pirang itu kemari.

Claire—itulah nama sang gadis. Ia pindahan dari kota, datang kemari mengurus perkebunan milik almarhum kakeknya. Seorang diri. Kuat bukan?

.

Awalnya sulit sekali bagi Claire untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan barunya, apalagi ditambah harus mengurus perkebunan yang tidaklah kecil dan beratnya bukan main.

Tapi, beberapa bulan kemudian, ia mulai merasa senang, asyik bahkan. Tidaklah buruk—pikirnya—tinggal di sini bersama orang-orang yang ramah pada dia. Juga, ada tujuh kurcaci yang selalu siap membantu gadis itu mengelola kebun yang diwariskan oleh sang kakek. Tidak hanya itu, Claire juga mendapatkan banyak teman baik, contohnya seperti Cliff dan Gray. Ya…dua pemuda itu.

.

Satu tahun terlewati. Waktu yang terasa sangat singkat. Claire berhasil mengelola perkebunannya dengan baik. Walikota kagum pada semangatnya dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan itu—walaupun kalau dipikir-pikir, mengurus sebuah perkebunan sangat berat apalagi bagi wanita. Ya, kan? Tapi, semangat tetaplah semangat. Semangat seorang wanita tidak kalah dengan kekuatan pria, bukan? _Ah, saya_ _sotoy_…

Ia tidak hanya berhasil dalam pekerjaan, namun juga keakrabannya pada penduduk kota, terutama dengan Cliff dan Gray. Claire ramah, baik, rajin dan tekun—itulah yang membuat dia disenangi oleh warga.

Hmm, bagaimana dengan kehidupan cintanya? Entahlah…

.

**Tanggal 3 (Winter)**

Jendela-jendela di penginapan itu putih buram, tertutup embun. Tidak memperlihatkan butiran-butiran putih turun dari langit menyelimuti jalan-jalan di kota. Ya, itu memang waktunya. Winter—musim yang menusuk tulang.

Claire, Gray, dan Cliff duduk bersama di Inn milik Doug. Entah kenapa malam itu tamunya hanya mereka bertiga saja. Tapi, Doug maupun Ann tetap melayani tamu mereka dengan ramah. Senyum selalu terukir di wajah masing-masing.

Mereka memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Memang sekarang musim dingin, tapi entah kenapa malam ini suhunya lebih rendah dari hari sebelumnya.

"Hei, Claire, bagaimana keadaan si Dogi?" tanya Cliff membuka percakapan. "Seminggu lagi 'kan festivalnya. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tambah pemuda itu.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "Dogi baik-baik saja, tapi…" ujar Claire ragu.

"Tapi apa?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Oh, ya!" seru Claire. "Tiga hari lagi ulang tahun seseorang!" lanjutnya.

"Benar juga! Kita rayakan sama-sama, buat pesta yang meriah untuk seseorang itu!" seru Cliff sambil melirik pemuda di sebelah Claire yang hanya diam seribu bahasa.

Claire menatap Gray, lalu katanya, "Kamu mau hadiah apa?"

"Tidak perlu, Claire! Seseorang itu hanya butuh kita berdua untuk meramaikan ulang tahunnya. Ya kan, Gray?" tanya Cliff sedikit bercanda. Namun Gray hanya mengangguk, tanda setuju.

Merespon anggukan singkat pemuda bertopi tersebut, Cliff menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menghela nafas.

"Pesanan dataaaang!" seru Ann semangat saat membawakan makanan ke meja tiga temannya. "Silakan dinikmati!"

Setelah mengucapkan 'Terima kasih banyak', ketiga teman dekat itupun menyantap hidangan lezat yang dibawa Ann.

.

**Tanggal 4 (Winter)**

Angin pantai berhembus kencang menerpa rambut kedua pemuda itu. Cliff dan Gray duduk di dermaga sambil memandangi garis cakrawala yang seolah-olah membelah bumi. Mereka menyaksikan matahari kembali ke singgasananya dalam diam. Salju tetap turun dengan tenang menyelimuti tempat Gray dan Cliff bersantai.

"Kenapa kamu mengajakku kemari di musim seperti ini, sih?" tanya Gray membuka percakapan seraya menepuk topinya yang tertumpuk sedikit salju.

Mata tetap tertuju pada garis oranye horizontal di depan, Cliff pun menjawab singkat, "Hanya ingin mengobrol."

Selesai membersihkan topinya dari salju, Gray mengenakan kembali topi tersebut. "Tentang apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tentang Claire…"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu melirik sahabat di sampingnya. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Beberapa pertanyaan mulai muncul di benak Gray.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang gadis itu—sahabat kita—Claire?" tambah Cliff kemudian.

"Dia cantik, baik, ramah, dan pekerja keras," ujar Gray cepat seakan mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan Cliff barusan.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu tersenyum simpul, "Ya, kamu benar." Ia menunduk, terdiam sesaat. Menghela nafas panjang seolah mengeluarkan beban berat dalam pikirannya. Ya, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini. Cliff mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh pada Gray. "Apa kamu menyukainya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Mata Gray membesar, ia menoleh cepat ke arah Cliff. "A-Aku tahu kamu pasti menyukai sahabatmu. Ta-Tapi, apa kamu punya perasaan khusus pada Claire yang melebihi perasaanmu pada seorang sahabat?" tanya Cliff lagi sebelum Gray melontarkan pertanyaan seperti 'Maksudmu?' yang—menurutnya—hanya membuang waktu. Yang akan lama sekali menuntunnya pada _hasil _yang dia inginkan.

Gray terdiam lagi. Bingung. Ia membuka mulutnya, melontarkan sebuah kalimat singkat dengan pelan, "Aku…suka…" Nyaris tak terdengar. Apalagi angin kencang di pantai seolah-olah menelan kalimat-kalimat yang mereka ucapkan secara pelan.

"Kamu bilang apa, Gray?"

Laki-laki bertopi itu tersentak. Cepat ia gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak…"

"Eh?" Cliff memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti apa maksud pemuda di sebelahnya itu.

"Aku tidak punya perasaan khusus apapun terhadap Claire," ucap Gray kaku dengan senyum paksa tersungging.

Mendengarnya, Cliff tersenyum lega. "Baguslah… Kupikir kamu juga menyukai Claire soalnya kamu sering memperhatikannya diam-diam," ujar Cliff.

"Ju-Juga? Jadi, Cliff, kamu—"

"Ya. Aku menyukainya. Aku suka pada Claire," jawab laki-laki berpakaian coklat yang selaras dengan rambutnya itu, memotong pertanyaan Gray yang belum selesai dilontarkan.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Kini mentari beristirahat, mengijinkan rembulan menggantikan tugasnya menyinari dunia. Angin tetap berseliweran, menggelitik tengkuk kedua pemuda di sana. Tiap helai rambut mereka menari-nari dihembus angin. Nafas yang mereka hela menghasilkan embun bak asap putih yang mengepul, tanda udara kian menyejuk.

Cliff menggerakkan kepalanya, menatap Gray. "Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya?"

Gray membelalak. Kembali bingung. Entah apa yang dipergumulinya, beribu-ribu desakan terus mengusiknya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang dicintai, tapi ia juga tak mau kehilangan sahabat baiknya, Cliff. Ia bimbang. Mana yang harus dipilih: sahabat atau orang yang dicintai? Kehilangan sahabat atau orang yang disayangi? Cliff atau Claire?

"Gray?" Cliff menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran belum mendapat respon dari pemuda di sampingnya.

'_Apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku juga suka Claire, tapi Cliff sahabatku!' _batin Gray.

"Halooooo…?" Cliff menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan Gray yang sedang terbang dalam alam pikirannya.

Gray tersentak. Kaget. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, cepat. Gray menatap Cliff dan untuk yang kedua kalinya ia memasang senyum paksa di wajahnya. Ia pun berujar, "Tentu. Aku senang jika kalian bahagia."

Cliff tersenyum lebar, bahkan hampir tertawa—lepas—saking bahagianya. "Ahaha, te-terima kasih banyak, Gray! Aku senang sekali. Besok aku akan mengungkapkannya pada Claire," ujar Cliff gembira.

"Apa? B-Besok?"

"Iya, besok! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak… Semoga sukses, kawan."

"Ya! Terima kasih banyak sekali lagi atas dukungannya, Gray! Kamu memang baik!"

.

**Tanggal 5 (Winter)**

Claire memandangi kalendernya yang tercoret di tanggal satu, dua, tiga dan empat. Ia mengambil bolpoin hitam, melepaskan tutupnya, dan kemudian mentorehkan sebuah tanda silang pada tanggal lima. Gadis berambut pirang itu melirik sebuah lingkaran merah di tanggal enam. "Besok ulang tahunnya. Aku harus membuat kue yang enak dan kemudian aku akan menyatakan perasaanku," ujar Claire tidak pada siapapun sembari tersenyum.

Selepas meletakkan bolpoin tadi ke atas meja, ia melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka pintu. Ketika sepasang kaki itu menginjak tanah di luar, mata Claire mendapati seseorang berjongkok—memunggunginya. Pemuda itu sedang mengelus-elus puncak kepala Dogi, anjing peliharaan Claire.

Sadar orang yang ditunggu sudah keluar, Cliff membalikkan tubuhnya. "Oh, selamat pagi, Claire!" sapanya penuh semangat.

"Hai, Cliff. Tumben pagi-pagi sudah kemari."

Cliff tersenyum kaku seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, ya! Aku ingin bicara denganmu di suatu tempat," ujarnya.

Claire mengernyit, "Tapi, aku sedang—"

"Bu-Bukan sekarang! Tapi, nanti sore, setelah kamu tidak sibuk lagi. Bagaimana?"

Gadis tersebut mengangguk. "Tapi…" katanya sambil berjalan melewati Cliff—menuju anjingnya. "…di mana?"

Cliff memandangi gadis di depannya yang sedang memberi makan Dogi. Kemudian berkata, "Emm, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di _Mother Hill Peak_?"

"Boleh-boleh saja. Memangnya ada apa?"

Kembali pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya. "Ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Tentang apa?"

Semburat merah terlihat di pipi Cliff. "Po-Pokoknya datang saja! S-Sudah ya, a-aku permisi dulu!" Cliff segera berlari meninggalkan Claire dalam kebingungan. Hampir saja ia menabrak Gray, namun ia tak menggubrisnya.

.

**Mother Hill Peak, 6 PM**

Matahari terbenam, hari mulai malam. Langit kelam yang bertaburkan bintang-bintang adalah pemandangan indah malam itu. Pohon-pohon pinus yang menjulang, jejak kaki yang tertinggal di jalan yang tertutup salju menjadi latar _panggung _mereka saat itu. Suara-suara binatang kecil dan gemerisik dedaunan mengiringi keheningan malam. Mereka tak bergeming di bawah sinar rembulan.

Cliff tahu ini bukan tempat yang cocok, ditambah cuaca seperti sekarang ini. Namun baginya _Mother Hill_ adalah tempat yang paling indah di _Mineral Town_. Apalagi ketika kita ingin menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang yang dicintai, hm?

Sekarang ia membisu. Ia lega setelah segala isi hati dan perasaannya pada Claire tersampaikan—memang. Namun, jantungnya berdegup kencang, tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin, semua perasaan tercampur aduk saat ia menanti jawaban apa yang akan ia dapatkan. Gelisah dalam hatinya tak kunjung hilang. Sedangkan Claire—wajahnya memucat. Ini kali pertamanya ada seseorang yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Salah tingkah adalah sikap pertama yang ia tunjukkan setelah kalimat 'Aku suka padamu, Claire' terlontarkan dari mulut Cliff. Sungguh ia bingung…

Cliff menunggu, terus menunggu, dan tetap menunggu…hingga Claire membuka mulutnya. "Akan…k-kukasih tahu kamu b-besok…!" Claire pun pergi. Cliff hanya bisa menatap punggung kecil gadis itu yang perlahan-lahan menghilang ditelan gelapnya malam. Ia harus menunggu hari esok lagi… Hatinya semakin gelisah.

.

**Tanggal 6 (Winter)**

Dingin. Semakin dingin atmosfer di _Mineral Town_. Walaupun badai salju turun, Cliff tidak peduli. Ia tetap melangkah menuju tempat yang ia kunjungi semalam—_Mother Hill_. Jejak sandalnya tertinggal di permukaan salju yang menutupi jalan. Pandangannya tertuju pada satu titik di depan, namun kosong. Sebelah tangannya memegang sepucuk surat dari seseorang. Dalam hati ia menebak-nebak apa isi surat itu.

'_Aku menuliskan jawabanku di dalam surat ini, Cliff.'_

Ia terus bertanya-tanya tiada henti, mengapa Claire menuliskan jawabannya di selembar kertas? Kenapa tidak dikatakan langsung? Apa karena ia malu? Apa karena ia tak sanggup mengatakannya? Ataukah ada alasan lain? Ada apa? Semua pertanyaan itu takkan terjawab sebelum ia membuka surat tersebut.

Badai salju benar-benar menghalangi penglihatannya, akan tetapi Cliff tetap melangkah maju, entah apa yang merasukinya hingga ia nekat pergi ke _Mother Hill _sendirian. Ia tetap berjalan, meski berat. Angin kencang _memaksa_nya pergi dari sana. Ia tak peduli, tetap dilangkahkannya kakinya. Namun, badai semakin kuat saja, menerjangnya hingga ia terpeleset dan jatuh. Kepalanya membentur batu. Cliff tak sadarkan diri…

.

Dua jam kemudian badai salju telah mereda. Gotz—seorang tukang kayu yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju _Base Mother Hill _untuk menebang pohon, secara tak sengaja menemukan Cliff yang hampir mati kedinginan. Salju di sekitar pemuda itu merah karena darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya. Tak perlu diperintah lagi, Gotz langsung membawa Cliff ke klinik. Dan beberapa orang dihubungi termasuk Gray dan juga Claire.

.

**Clinic**

Orang-orang yang dihubungi tadi menunggu di luar klinik sambil harap-harap cemas. Gotz—orang pertama yang menemukan Cliff diberikan beberapa pertanyaan yang hanya mendapatkan jawaban 'Aku juga tidak tahu' dari tukang kayu tersebut. Claire sedang berusaha menghibur Ann yang sedang terisak dalam pelukannya. Sedangkan Gray hanya tertunduk lemas sambil berdoa, berharap bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa pada sahabatnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Elli keluar. Semua mata tertuju pada gadis manis itu. Iris coklatnya sibuk mencari seseorang di antara keramaian. Akhirnya, pandangan matanya berhenti pada sesosok pemuda bertopi. "Cliff ingin bicara padamu, Gray. Masuklah," ujar Elli yang disambut dengan anggukan kecil dari Gray.

.

Gray berjalan menghampiri Cliff yang terkulai lemas di kasur. Wajahnya pucat pasi, tubuhnya sedingin es. Di sampingnya terdapat sepucuk surat pemberian Claire. Gray duduk di sebelahnya. "Cliff…" panggilnya pelan.

Dengan lemah, Cliff mengambil surat tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Gray. "Tolong bacakan…aku…tidak sanggup…membacanya sendirian. Itu adalah…jawaban Claire atas perasaanku. Tolong, Gray…" pintanya.

Gray merasa iba, "Baiklah…" Lelaki bertopi itu membuka lipatan surat dari sahabatnya dan membacanya dalam hati.

_Untuk Cliff,_

_Aku tahu kamu mencintaiku dengan tulus. Dengan penampilanku yang seperti ini, kamu mau menerimaku apa adanya. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas cintamu. Tapi, maaf aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Karena…aku menyukai Gray… Aku—perasaanku padamu hanya sebatas teman. Sungguh aku minta maaf, Cliff. Kuharap kamu dapat menemukan gadis yang lebih baik dariku. Sekali lagi, maaf…_

_Claire_

Mata Gray sama sekali tak berkedip membacanya. "Apa yang tertulis di sana, Gray?" Cliff penasaran, sebab Gray tidak berkata apapun dari tadi.

Gray masih tetap memandangi surat yang dipegangnya, "Claire bilang…"

"Dia bilang apa?" tanya Cliff sekali lagi, lemah. Ia terlalu lelah, untuk bicara saja sulit baginya.

Pemuda bertopi itu menunduk, menghela nafas panjang. Mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang tak karuan. Kemudian diangkatnya kepalanya seraya tersenyum dan berkata, "…dia juga suka padamu, Cliff." Gray mencoba tersenyum, namun senyumannya hambar.

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu tersenyum bahagia. Ia menatap langit-langit klinik yang berwarna putih, seputih salju yang turun ke bumi. "Baguslah…kalau begitu… Aku…senang, Claire…" ucapnya pelan seraya menutup matanya yang berlinang. Ia tak bergeming lagi. Cliff menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya…

Gray tertunduk, tak kuasa menahan pilu di hatinya. Ia sudah merelakan Claire pada Cliff, namun malah Cliff yang pergi. _Salahkah aku tidak menjadikan Cliff sebagai saingan hari-hari sebelumnya? Apa keputusanku—mengatakan bahwa aku tidak memiliki rasa cinta pada Claire—salah? Bolehkah aku berbohong pada Cliff tentang isi surat itu?_

Gray terus-menerus bertanya dalam hati. Kadang kala mengutuk diri sendiri. Menyesali perkataannya pada Cliff di pantai dulu. Apa boleh dikata, semuanya telah terjadi.

Cliff sudah tiada…

"Kamu bilang ingin merayakan ulang tahunku bersama-sama—juga Claire. Tapi apa? Kamu malah pergi di hari ulang tahunku… Apa yang harus kurayakan sekarang, Cliff?"

Suasana mengharu-biru menyelimuti ruangan itu…

.

**Beach, 6 PM**

Saat itu, salju tidak lagi turun. Matahari pergi menyinari belahan bumi yang lain. Desiran ombak menghiasi sunyinya tempat itu. Ada sepasang muda-mudi sedang memandangi ombak yang pulang-pergi dari pantai. Gray mengajak Claire kemari…

"Ada apa, Gray?"

Gray menatap sesaat sebelum ia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah surat lecek. "Aku ingin mengembalikan ini padamu," ujarnya sembari menyerahkan surat tadi. Lanjut Gray, "Aku sudah membacanya…"

Gadis berambut pirang itu menerima surat yang diserahkan Gray. Matanya nanar. "Kalau kamu sudah membacanya, apa jawabanmu, Gray?"

Gray membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Clarie. Ia tak sanggup bertatap muka dengan gadis yang dicintainya itu. "Aku…bagiku kamu dan Cliff…sama-sama berharga. Bagaimanapun aku ingin tetap menjaga persahabatan kita bertiga. Kalau memikirkan soal Cliff, aku tidak bisa bersamamu, Claire. Dia benar-benar menyukaimu… Karena itu…maaf, ya…" Gray pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Claire yang berdiri mematung mendengar jawaban orang yang dicintainya itu.

.

Esoknya, Claire tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Gray, begitu juga hari seterusnya. Gray pergi dari _Mineral Town. _Ia sama sekali tidak memberitahukan teman-temannya. Meski demikian, setiap hari peringatan kematian Cliff, selalu ada bunga di sana…lebih cepat dari siapapun! Itu merupakan bukti, bahwa Gray sungguh-sungguh menjaga persahabatannya dengan Cliff…

_Apa yang kita alami demi teman kadang-kadang melelahkan dan menjengkelkan, tetapi itulah yang membuat persahabatan mempunyai nilai yang indah…_

**The End**


End file.
